The Nightmare Cure
by Fox Teen
Summary: Kala's human child has a nightmare so she remedies it with her nightmare cure methods.
Kala was sleeping peacefully when her soon Tarzan, who was sleeping next to her, began to groan in pain and eventual, yelling for help.
She picked him up hugging him and he slowly started to open his eyes.  
"Oh, Mom!"  
Tarzan hugged her tightly as she did him.  
"Did you have a bad dream, Tarzan?"  
"I dreamed I was running from Sabor, fell into a raging river and down a huge waterfall where there were alligator waiting for me!"  
He hugged her tight again, sobbing.  
"It's okay, Tarzan," she said gently. "It was a dream."  
"What if Sabor came this very moment?"  
"If he did, I would throw her a long distance away."

She took him for a drink of water down by the river where he drank until he calmed down. Then he went up to her and sat at her middle resting his back into her belly as they watched the beautiful night.  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" smiled Kala.  
"Yeah," said Tarzan. "But I still see the nightmare in my mind."

"Nightmares are quite mesmerising aren't they?"

"What do you do when you get a nightmare, Mom?"

"Why I always think of the funniest dreams I ever had."  
"What dreams do you remember?"  
"Hmmm," Kala thought. "Let's see...Oh! I know! I once had a dream that Kerchak swallowed a frog and he kept hiccupping croaks jumping up and down."  
The both laughed at this and mimicked the dream of what it was like, hopping about faking hiccups and croaking and hopping up and down.  
"Any others?" asked Tarzan?  
"I also had a dream that Kerchak was trying to vine swing and he fell into a huge pool of mud."  
They both laughed until their bellies started hurt.  
"Should we tell dreams about each other?" suggested Tarzan.  
"I'd like that," smiled Kala. She sat down and put her son on her lap. "We'll tell dreams about one another and tell each other the funniest."  
Tarzan started first:  
"I once dreamed that you were eating bananas. You ate so many, you took a long nap and when you turned over, your face flattened the ones you hadn't touched yet. Your face was all mushy yellow!"  
Kala laughed at the dream. She never embarrassed so easily.  
"I," said Kala, "dreamed that we ate a strange fruit and we swapped bodies. I was just sitting in the nest like I always do and you were vine swinging but each one snapped. Then at night, you lay on the nest while I rested on your tummy."  
"Well I'm glad we didn't really swap bodies," said Tarzan hugging his mother pressing his face into her tummy, enjoying the warmness. "I maybe hairless but I love to feel your warmth."  
Kala smiled down at him. She picked him up and held him on her feet as she often did when he was a baby.  
"How are you feeling now?" she asked.  
"I feel quite fine now," Tarzan smiled.  
"The nightmare cure seems to be working," said Kala. "Shall take a little walk? Just you and me?"

Kala took Tarzan to a quiet jungle forest. No beasts anywhere and not a sound.  
"This is my secret spot," said Kala. "I always come here when I'm unhappy."  
"Even when you have bad dreams?" asked Tarzan.  
"Yes, Tarzan and that."  
"So what else can we do for the nightmare cure?"  
"Maybe a tickle fight?" said Kala. And she grabbed Tarzan and tickled him all over. Tarzan saw his chance and tickled her neck. Soon he was climbing all over her tickling her. She kept reaching for him and started tickling him again and they rolled down a short hill. Tarzan fell into small pond and Kala fished him out. He was shivering all over and she gave him a huge hug, her fur waking him up from the coldness of the night. When they and finished hugging, the started to climb a tree and found a cosy nest. They made themselves comfortable, Kala lying on her back with Tarzan on her chest.  
"Feel ready to sleep now?"  
"Yep! The nightmare cure worked. Thank you, Mom."  
"That's wonderful."  
"However, I'm scared of falling asleep."  
"Why?"  
"Suppose I had another bad dream?"  
"If any bad dream tries to get you, you will still be safe. Remember when I found you sleeping on me? I told you to come to me and you'll be safe from anything harmful such as nightmares, my precious boy."  
She stroked his hair and Tarzan soon drifted to sleep as his mother hummed the _You'll Be in My Heart_ lullaby to him.


End file.
